


You Know The Stakes

by NutheadGee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Glove Kink, Gratuitous Smut, I'm not sorry, Just Join Me, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Shameless Garbage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trashpit Getting Deeper, Watch Me Bullshit My Way Around Politics, dark humour, don't send help, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a senior adviser and lead negotiator to a dumbass king and his equally dumbass queen. To further demonstrate their dumbassery they go ahead and cross the First Order, because it's your job as their legal adviser and lead negotiator to go and sort out their messes. You aren't paid enough for this, but the crown princess, heir to the throne and her brother the prince have been kidnapped by the First Order to get you to act quickly, which you do, because you are good at your job.</p>
<p>Your encounter with Commander Kylo Ren isn't what you bargained for, and things quickly go downhill. However, you knew the stakes when you offered to go negotiate with him, aboard the Finaliser. Actions have consequences, and it just so happens you must live with yours. Will you come to an agreement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know The Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?
> 
> I donno mate. Have 6k words of dub-con. After all, I feel obligated to throw my kinks at you.
> 
> I had tonnes of fun writing this, so please tell me if you enjoyed reading it too. Your kudos/comments fuel my passion for writing, and come try and kink-shame me on da tumblez: nutheadgee.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my garbage. *Bows Gracefully*.

“Your Royal Highness, your majesty,” you muttered, inclining your head deeply in respect to the King and the queen in front of you. “You called for my advice?”

The queen was visibly frantic, her heavily jewelled hands shaking. Her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, most likely from crying for long periods of time. The king, on the other hand was  _ infuriated.  _ He had his fist under his chin, sulking like the overgrown child he was. He occasionally gnashed his teeth together, growled some words under his breath. You sighed internally. As usual, they had fucked up, and it was up to you, their lead advisor to clean up their messes.

Your grandmother once told you that you would be the one that would be ruling the planet, when you were an angry sixteen year old. At the time you scoffed, in your dusty rags, and walked from her room to your own, the first time in your life you never had to share a room with anyone else. You never thought her words would come true, albeit in a very unconventional way.

“They sent us a holovideo message,” the king said, his voice sounding tired, as if he had given up. “They-they will not relent. They won’t give us back our children.”

Outwards you maintained an expression of calm neutrality, but internally you snorted so hard that you were sure your nasal muscles would have stung a bit if you actually did it.  _ Relent?!  _ What did you ever do to deserve such a fucking idiot for a king, honestly? He was talking about the First Order, an exceptionally powerful organisation, probably the only one still active that had a Force user in active service. The First Order  _ never  _ relented on anything.

His wife wasn’t any help, just occasionally sniffling and trembling. She wasn’t even try to pretend to be constructive. Stars help you.

After all, it was his and his wife’s bloody fault that you were all in this predicament anyway. This, however, was not the time to judge them on their continuously questionable decision making skills. There were other things that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, such as rescuing the children of these dumbass monarchs.

“May I see the holovideo please?” you requested. The king only nodded once, pointing you to it. The queen sniffled. You mentally rolled your eyes. You weren’t being paid enough for this.

You turned to the console in front of the royal couple and switched on the holovideo. It turned on, and you were faced with the visage of Kylo Ren, Commander on one of the major First Order ships, the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, the  _ Finaliser. _ His usual black helmet, slightly dented and its silver steel outlines was covered in a black woollen cowl, which was wrapped elegantly around what looked like broad shoulders.

“Greetings, King Jacob, Queen Melinda,” he said, his voice low, deep, distorted, most likely by a vocoder in that slightly battered, very distinctive helmet of his. “I’m making this correspondence to inform you about the status about your daughter, the crown princess and heiress to your throne, and her younger brother, the prince. We have put them to bed, and they are doing very well. However, they know where they are, they are aware of who myself and General Hux are, and they are aware of the First Order. I must applaud you for raising very intelligent children. They are not too old yet. If you fail us, it would not be particularly difficult to take them to reconditioning. They would be exceptional assets to our organisation.”

He paused for a moment, as if to give his audience time to let that information sink in, then he continued.

“You know what we ask for, your royal highness, your majesty, and we expect you to comply. If not, then you’re just going to have to look for a new heiress I’m afraid. I look forward to your correspondence. Out.”

You continued staring at the blank screen for a while after Commander Kylo Ren finished his message. You felt your hands tremble, and you clenched them into fists to control them. You closed your eyes and swallowed thickly. This situation had escalated much further than you had anticipated. You knew the First Order was...slightly unsavoury, but you never expected them to be this far down into morally questionable territory.

_ Reconditioning _ . The sheer word made your blood run ice cold.

You took a deep breath, before turning over to the king and queen, who, thankfully, were still too busy wallowing in self-pity to realise just how shaken you were. They were, quite frankly, the most childish, entitled, selfish couple you had ever had the misfortune of encountering. In fact, you really doubted if they wanted to rescue their children because they were concerned about them. They never particularly cared for them before. You didn’t see anything at this point in time that would suddenly bring that streak out.

“Your royal highness, your majesty, please give me time to think this over. Tomorrow I’ll call a meeting for the other advisors so that we can discuss this. I...wasn’t anticipating the Commander’s message, forgive me. I will see you both tomorrow.”

Neither of them moved nor responded. You bit your tongue in your mouth to prevent yourself from snapping something rude at them. Nevertheless you inclined your head deeply at them and took your leave. As you were walking away, you heard the queen wail in an exaggerated manner, then lament about what the populace would think of her mothering skills when this  _ dreadful  _ scandal became known.

Well, it seemed that some training was in order.

…

You were lying in bed, comfortable and warm under the covers. You were physically exhausted after a very satisfying training session, but anxiety kept you awake. You could not call it alert per se, but you were definitely worried.

You breathed out loudly. You didn’t even know if it was worth the effort to call all the other advisors the next day. The Commander had made his message clear: apologise and return to the status quo, or face the consequences. The consequences in this case, was having the crown princess and her brother, the prince, taken to reconditioning and made into mindless drones of the First Order.

Obviously, the right choice to make was clear. Any reasonable person with some semblance of intelligence would choose the former option. However, you were dealing with the current monarchs of your planet, and knowing them, you doubted they could even spell the word ‘intelligent’, let alone even understand the concept or recognise whether or not it was a trait they possessed. (You personally thought they didn’t, but that was besides the point).

It was going to be a particularly difficult day the next day. It was going to take all the patience and negotiation skills you ever possessed to convince the Board of Advisors and the monarchy that an apology and a return to the status quo was in order. You were  _ not  _ up for repeating the bullshit you went through trying to raise the future monarchs of your planet when their irresponsible parents were too busy showing off and worrying about appearances.

…

What, in fact, was real life?

This was a question that had been echoing in your mind repeatedly for the past three hours.

That, and how fast would it take you to defect, where would you defect to and would they be willing to pay you double what you were earning now?

“Senior Advisor Aria,” one of the more obnoxious advisors, Harun, called out your name, very rudely jolting you out of your thoughts. You looked at him, mentally cursing him for depriving you of the temporary relief of your internal thoughts and subjecting you to their perpetual stupidity.

“What do you think we should do?” he asked.

You sat up straight in your chair and breathed out. You crossed your arms over your chest and looked around the room.

“I will approach the First Order and request a negotiation with them for the return of the crown princess and her brother, the prince. The negotiations will be done on their vessels for however long it takes. I  _ will  _ return with the children.”

The silence in the room was so stark, you could literally hear every single breath of every person in the room.

“P-preposterous!” the king managed to stutter.

You breathed out slowly and turned to him. “Do you have any other suggestions, your royal highness? If anyone does, they are free to speak up. We will listen.”

Silence.

You stood up. “I will go and try to communicate with them as soon as possible. The earlier we get this out of the way, the faster we get out of each other’s hair and the better it is for all the parties involved.”

“Wait one minute, senior advisor Aria,” Advisor harun called to you, no doubt about to say something infinitely stupid, infinitely bigoted or both.

“Do you think they’ll take you seriously considering your...uh...physical characteristics?” he asked, trying but failing to make his question sound innocent.

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Which physical characteristics, exactly are you referring to, Harun? My kinky hair? My dark skin tone? The fact that my reproductive organs are inside my body as opposed to dangling bits outside of it? You need to be more specific with your discrimination so that I can enquire with the First Order when I go request a meeting with them,” you responded, not even bothering to keep the sarcasm out of your voice.

His face bloomed red with both anger and humiliation. “Th-th-that’s not, absolutely not what I m-meant,” he stuttered, backtracking, trying to redeem himself.

“Pray tell, then perhaps you can elaborate on what you meant.”

Harun cleared his throat nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Those actions alone informed you that what he said was exactly what he meant, and he was utterly humiliated that you actually called him out on it. That did not come as a surprise to you. Harun was known for his discrimination and bigotry. It was evident in his policies, everything he stood for and his interactions with everyone around him. The only reason he was an advisor to the royal couple was that he was an ex-lover of the idiot queen, before she married her idiot husband.

“Well, perhaps when you leave we should have a guard escort you. I’m sure his royal Highness’s Captain of the Guard can assemble an appropriate number of troops to ensure your safety. After all, we as the kingdom don’t want to risk losing the head advisor.”

Every single day you thought this man could not stumble further down into the deep, dark recesses of sheer stupidity, and every single day he proved you wrong.

“Harun, as you are well aware and have experienced in the past, I am an excellent hand to hand combatant. I think I am very able to protect myself if anything was to go wrong. Secondly, appearing on the First Order vessels with troops would not send a good message to them. I am there to negotiate, not to fight.”

“But isn’t that Commander Force sensitive?”

It seemed Satan was really active today.

“He is, which is why it is redundant to take a small force of troops with me. He will decimate them before they even realise what is going on. The less lives we have at risk, the better. Now please excuse me, I need to go get in touch with the First Order. I have a feeling any further conversation we have here will end up devolving into another senseless argument and will just waste more time, a resource we are running short on.”

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, you promptly walked out of the room and went into a separate room with holo-videoconferencing facilities. Taking a deep breath, you initiated contact with the First Order. This was it. It was going to be all or nothing.

The connection was swift, and in just a moment you were facing the infamous General Armitage Hux himself. He was a young-looking man, couldn’t have been that much older than you. His red hair was neatly combed and parted to the side, and he was, of course, scowling, looking like there were much other important duties he had to attend to rather than listening to some advisor from a planet whose leaders dared cross the First Order.

“General Hux. What a pleasant surprise,” you said dryly.

He blinked once at you. “Senior Advisor Aria,” he replied, his voice curt. “To what do i owe the pleasure of your correspondence?”

“I saw the holovideo Commander Kylo Ren sent to his royal highness and her majesty. As per your message, we had a meeting this morning and we have come to the conclusion that it would be best for me to personally come aboard your vessel and personally apologise to you for going against your orders and commence negotiations to return the crown princess and the prince back to their parents. They are innocent parties and had absolutely no hand in this conflict.”

The tension between the two of you was only further amplified by the silence that followed your request.

“I will send an aircraft for you in twenty four hours from your home planet. You are to come alone and you are to meet and have this negotiation with Commander Kylo Ren.”

You nodded your agreement, and the connection between the two of you was promptly cut short. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

You  _ most definitely  _ weren’t being paid enough for this shit, but you convinced yourself that you were doing this for the children. They didn’t deserve parents this stupid. No one ever did.

Except Harun. He deserved reconditioning. Twice.

…

You were standing in front of the Royal Gardens, where there was a large field where the monarchs received guests from other planets. Slightly in front of you, about a step were the monarchs themselves, and then behind you the other advisors. You had crossed your hands behind your back, your legs together, and your stance, in general was that of relation. Your back was straight, shoulders squared and you had inclined your head slightly upwards, looking to see which aircraft was going to come and pick you to send you to what was, potentially, your doom.

Harun came to stand next to you, his dark brown hair a greasy mess, falling over his eyes ungracefully. His thin lips were pulled back into his mouth, making them appear even thinner, and he cleared his throat nervously. It was far too early to deal with his nonsense, so you thought maybe if you ignored him he’d go away.

“Please keep in mind the main purpose of your visit to the First Order, Aria. You are there to get her royal highness the crown princess and her brother the prince. Come back with them as soon as possible,” he mumbled, standing far too close to you.

“Yes sir. I promise not disappoint,” you responded sarcastically, still looking at the sun now rising in the orange-blue sky.

From the corner of your eye, you could see him look offensive. The nerve, really.

“Can you ple-”

“Advisor Harun, I don’t think I recalling ever asking for help for an idea I came up with and have planned for. You couldn’t negotiate your way out of a bantha’s stomach, so please if you don’t mind, shut the fuck up and get away from me. It’s going to be a difficult task ahead of me and I need all the focus that I need to mentally prepare myself,” you cut him off loudly, making his face bloom red in embarrassment. He moved back behind you, grumbling something under his breath as everyone’s eyes were on him.

Just on cue, you saw a large, black Upsilon-class command shuttle in the sky, slowly descend down to the field in front of you. It was a massive ship, radiating raw power, the wings decreasing in span as they angled themselves to a ninety degree angle as it landed. The ramp opened forward as there were jets of white smoke around it. Four stormtroopers walked out, before a tall, imposing figure, clothed in flowing, black robes walked, no  _ stomped  _ out of the massively impressive aircraft. The figure looked around, before making their way right at you, seemingly ignoring everyone else. He was tall, and huge. The covered helmet and the lightsaber at his side could only mean that this individual draped in black was the one and only Commander Kylo Ren.

“Senior Advisor Aria,” he said, his deep, distorted voice sounding flat. “I gather you’re ready to leave? Negotiations will be held on the  _ Finaliser,  _ where the crown princess and her brother the prince are being held. When negotiations are successful, we will release them, ensuring they return back here safely, before we release you.”

At first you were so overwhelmed with his presence, tall, imposing, almost  _ looming  _ over you. This close up you realised just how  _ massive  _ he was. He was so quietly intimidating, that you swallowed heavily, something heated pooling at the base of your stomach, despite your otherwise calm exterior.  You were the senior advisor of this kingdom, one of the best and toughest negotiators this side of the galaxy. You’d been through worse, and you’d get through this.  _ The children,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ You had to do this for the children. _

You nodded, before looking slightly to your side, around him, then back to him. “So, do I just walk into your shuttle or are you going to lead me, or how exactly does this work... _ Commander? _ ”

The tone you used at the end of your sentence was deliberately derisive. He was trying to intimidate you, but you weren’t going to be intimidated. You knew he knew that as well, because you noticed his massive form seemed to get even stiffer, clenching and unclenching his fists periodically.

He stared you down for another short moment, before turning around and walking toward the marvellous piece of engineering that was his shuttle. Smirking slightly, you followed behind him, your heels clicking on the slabbed ground below you. You walked up the ramp, and one of the stormtroopers came to direct you to where you’d be sitting, in the internal passenger compartment. Once the ‘trooper had confirmed you had strapped up, she left, and only a short time later, you were taking off.

You were left to your own devices for the entirety of the journey, which was fine by you. You adjusted your pencil skirt, as you thought of all the possibilities. You had accounted for everything (well,  _ mostly  _ everything) that could possibly go wrong, and you hoped that you wouldn’t be pushed to that position. Your main aim was to get the children back home safe and sound.

After what seemed like a short while, you felt as though you were docking, and sure enough, the stormtrooper that had acquainted themselves with you came back into the passenger compartment, informing you of your arrival. You got out, and walked towards the ramp, which was already open. The Commander seemed nowhere in sight, so you walked outside, towards what looked like a hangar.

You came face to face with General Hux, in the flesh. He was quite tall, even in high heels you managed to reach his lower lip. As usual his hair was neatly combed and parted, with that patented scowl on his face, green eyes sharp. He had a great coat on his shoulders, and he was standing at attention, stormtroopers around him.

“Senior Advisor Aria,” he said, voice clipped, appraising you. You raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes slowly moving down and up your body again. You caught his gaze, your brow still raised. “Welcome to the  _ Finaliser.  _ I hope you will achieve the objectives of your negotiation.”

He looked up at your hair, the mass of box braids held atop your head in a firm bun, two chopsticks holding them in place. You wondered if he would comment on them.

“Thank you, General Hux. I hope the Commander doesn’t make this too difficult for me. We all know the main reason I’m here,” you responded, appraising the man in the same way he did you. All things considered, he was a very attractive man. Perhaps a bit too pale for your liking, but given the chance, you wouldn’t mind a chance to...indulge yourself.

You looked up at him, and his facial expression could only be described as offended amusement. “Your reputation proceeds you, senor advisor. Ren will lead you to the room to commence. This is between the two of you. I will not interfere. I will see you eventually.”

You inclined your head deeply at him in response, and he turned around and walked off in a flurry of heavy material. Commander Kylo Ren never said a word to you, just turned around himself in a flurry of robes, and you assumed that was your cue to follow him. You did, finding it a little difficult to keep up with his longer stride in your heels.

You walked into the room next to him, and found that it was empty except for a long table, wood as opposed to the normal durasteel and two very comfortable looking chairs. You were...taken aback if anything. This is  _ not  _ what you were expecting.

You managed to shake yourself back to the matter at hand. You turned to the commander, looking at his helmet where you assumed his eyes were. “First of all I would like to relay my utmost apologies to yourself and your organisation about my monarch’s...behaviour. Common sense and forethought aren’t traits he’s aware of, let alone has. I will see to it that he drafts a formal apology letter to you and returns the trade goods the planet owes your organisation back to you.”

The commander said nothing,  but only tilted his head slightly to the left at you. You assumed that was a good thing, so you continued.

“I however, cannot, do this unless you release the crown princess and her brother the prince. I and some high-ranking government officials would like to...overthrow the current monarch, poison him, choke him in his sleep, stab him multiple times, we’re not quite sure yet, really. We would just like to get rid of him and have his daughter rule in his stead with a regent picked by both the crown princess and myself. You have interacted with her. I’m sure you’re aware of her...disdain for her parents. It’s for the best of the planet.”

The commander chuckled, the sound coming out more ominous than anything in its distorted form.”Isn’t that what most governments would call treachery?”

“It is, but you can argue for it when the monarch is despised by the whole planet.”

Kylo ren walked to you, covering the distance between you in two long strides. He was all up in your face, looming over you as he was before. You stared right back at him, that warm,  _ very illicit  _ feeling at the base of your stomach returning. Suddenly, he moved his hands up to his helmet, hooking his thumb under it and removing it with a decompressing hiss and pulling it off his head. Your indifferent mask cracked, and your mouth slowly parted, letting out a soft gasp.

Well then, this was an unexpected turn.

His hair was long, just brushing his shoulder blades, dark, thick and voluminous. His face, handsome, with a prominent nose and lips half the high-class women in your planet would commit mass murders for, full and pink. Beauty spots and freckles peppered his smooth, pale skin, not taking away from the beauty of it. His eyes, a dark, rich brown, piercing, staring right into the depths of your cold, black soul.

You swallowed thickly as you squeezed your thighs together. This  _ man,  _ a dark-side alleged Force user was  _ easily  _ the most handsome man you had ever seen in your life.

“You didn’t come here to negotiate the release of the crown princess and the prince alone,” he stated, voice matter-of-fact. He had a smooth baritone, low and clear, and it was doing very funny things to your thought processes. He took a step forward, and you took an unsteady one back. The hesitant arousal you were trying to quell combined with the innate unsteady nature of your shoes was not helping you maintain your balance. Your back hit a wall. You were cornered. “You also came here seeking help to get rid of the king and queen, put their duaghter in place and appoint a regent to help her rule until she’s of age.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

You opened your mouth to respond, but those full, sinful lips curved up into a cruel smirk, and you heard the trap snap in your mind. This was  _ not  _ going to end well. You had gone in too deep, and you were drowning. Welp.

“I’ll help you murder your monarchs and instill the crown princess, but in exchange,” he murmured, pinning you on the wall. “You will become my personal fuck toy. I will call for you whenever I need you to satisfy my needs, you will come to me, and you will  _ not  _ leave until I have destroyed that pussy to my fill, and you will go back and carry on with your job, until I call for you again.”

You went numb. Your mind was screaming at you that this was a bad idea, but your body, particularly your vagina that was getting wetter and wetter by the second was having second thoughts.

You shook your head frantically, panic beginning to eat at you. “I...I can’t. I-my-my interests are-”

“Your  _ interests,  _ senior advisor Aria, are to my cock,” Ren hissed, pushing his massive frame closer to you. You tried to pull away as much as you could, pushing yourself as flat against the wall as possible, but there was only so far you could go, before you felt his body pressed up against yours, his erection, long, hot and  _ hard  _ pressed against your lower stomach, his hot breath on your neck, causing all the hairs on your body to stand on end. “If you disagree with my terms, I will personally murder your precious, favourite children and sell every. Single. Person. On your planet into slavery and keep you all to myself.”

You shuddered, mostly in terror, but there was a tiny part of you that was aroused. This...this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, but you had no choice in the matter now, it was too late. There was even no one to blame for this turn of events.

“Do you acquiesce to my demands?” He whispered in your ear, running his tongue over your neck. You whimpered, willing yourself to say the words.

“Only-only under duress,” you managed, feeling your legs give away. A strong arm wrapped itself around your lower back, holding you steady and supporting you. In desperation, you hesitantly wrapped your own trembling arms around his neck. He chuckled again. You were beginning to realise you’d be hearing that sound a lot.

Not that you were complaining, really.

“Only under duress,” he repeated, as his other hand snaked its way down your sides. You tried to jump away but he held you steady, flush against his body. He was bigger and stronger than you, and there was nowhere you were going. “Exactly how I like it.”

Suddenly, you felt his hot mouth on your neck, licking and sucking his way, no doubt leaving marks. He was very liberal in his little nicks and bits, most likely because he was well aware, as you were, that there would be no visible evidence. He simultaneously ground his hips into you, hard, and even through the layers of his robes you  _ felt  _ him. You gasped, and again, your body trembled, he seemed rather big, and you still weren’t sure you were willing to go along with this, but your body was betraying you.

He slipped his hand up your skirt and tried to move away, but his hand that was wrapped around you suddenly found itself under you, on your bum, as he held you onto the wall with his body and slid you upwards, so that you were face to face with him. He squeezed your bum in warning, and glared at you.

“Don’t you fucking dare deny me. You know the stakes here, and you lose if you don’t cooperate. I will  _ not  _ repeat myself,” he snarled, literally ripping your panties off you. You gasped in slight pain as the material bit into your skin as he ripped it off, and from the corner of your eye you saw it fall on the floor, torn down at the seam, completely useless now.

You were dripping wet, and before you even had a chance to prepare yourself, he slipped a finger inside you until the last knuckle, the sensation of his leather gloves nothing like you’d ever felt before. A moan escaped you and you threw your head back, closing your eyes. He slipped a second finger in, stretching you, the seams of his gloves rubbing against the hood of your clit. Slowly he pumped in and out of you, roughly moving them in and out.

His fingers were so long, so thick, reaching places neither you nor past partners ever reached before. You felt the pleasure building, your body tightening in response to him pumping in and out of you. You moved against his hand, grinding yourself on the palm of his gloved hand, and just as you had reached your peak, he pulled his fingers out, leaving you hanging, harshly denied your orgasm.

You looked at him, ready to open your mouth and snap at him, the dark expression you saw made you shut your mouth. The top left corner of his mouth twitched, and he let you go. You landed on the ground on unsteady feet, holding onto the wall to steady yourself, squeezing your thighs together to attempt to get some desperate friction on your clit

“On your knees,” he ordered, as he pushed his robes aside and unclasped his belt. In slight dread, you did as he commanded, going down on one knee before the other. You looked up again, and his dick was centimetres away  from your face. It was  _ massive,  _ bigger than you even thought in your head when you felt it against you. Long, thick and flushed a slight pink, precum beading at the tip. You swallowed again, looking at it in fearful curiosity, your clit still throbbing, before he placed his forefinger and his thumb on your chin. You eyes flew to his face, and he was looking down at you.

How could such a handsome face hide such a monster?

“Open,” he demanded quietly. You found it difficult to unstick your tongue from the roof of your mouth, but it happened when you opened your mouth, and he promptly shoved his dick in, placing it on your tongue (it was a little heavy) and pushing his way to the back of your throat. You hollowed your cheeks and relaxed your jaw, trying to push down your gag reflex and take in as much of him as you could, as you doubted if he’d take kindly to you throwing up all over his robes and boots because his cock was too big for you. You gently wrapped your lips around him, and when you glanced shyly up at him through your lashes, his head was thrown back, dark locks falling back as well, eyes closed and full lips parted. He removed the chopsticks from your box braids, allowing them to fall carelessly around you, before he grabbed a fistful of them and pulled your head back, forcing himself lower into the back of your throat. By some miracle you never gagged, and he held you there for a moment, staring at you through half-lidded eyes.

He pulled your head back on the cock, and you felt twisted arousal at seeing his dick coated with your saliva, before he thrust his hips forward, forcing his way back into your mouth. He groaned, long, low and deep, as he shamelessly fucked your mouth. You grabbed onto his robes for dear life, swirling your tongue around him occasionally as he continually bobbed your head on him.

“Fuck you’re so good at this, filthy, little slut,” he ground out. “I’m going-” his sentence broke into another groan, before you felt his cock twitch slightly, and his seed was pouring down your throat, his hips shuddering slightly from his orgasm. You swallowed around him, trying to elongate his orgasm, hoping he’d remember than you were in desperate need of one yourself.

He pulled his cock out of your mouth, and your jaw was already hurting from taking all of him in. Before you could collect yourself, he’d lifted you up, turned you around, pushed you against the wall and shoved his cock inside you with one rough thrust, hitting your cervix in the process, You let out a curdled scream at being split open so harshly, your muscles trying desperately to clench and stretch around him. You were, in fact, wet enough to take all of him, huge as he was, but not so abruptly. He had breached the line between pleasure and pain and it was one of the most  _ phenomenal  _ sensations you had ever experienced in your life.

He had buried his face in your neck, breathing heavily, his gloved hands digging into the sensitive flesh of your hips. “Fucking hell you’re so  _ tight, _ ” he gasped, positioning himself better to balance both of you. “This is almost better than that that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You wiggled a little, trying to balance yourself properly on the wall. He, on the other hand, slowly pulled out of you until only just his head was still inside before slamming back in. You bit your lip, almost drawing blood to stop the scream from leaving your lungs. Slowly, he set a rhythm, he slammed into you fast and hard, hitting your cervix with every thrust. All you could hear was the blood roaring in your ears, and vaguely the fell of his balls smacking against your bum. Even with his rough treatment he built on your pleasure where he left off. You body begun tightening around him. You closed your eyes and whimpered, feeling your orgasm coming, and it took another few hard thrusts for him before it hit you like an electric train. You opened your mouth to scream, but all you managed was a hiccup. Blinding, white light was all you could see behind your eyelids, and you clenched hard around his dick, milking him for his own, second orgasm. Finally he gave out a harsh growl, before bucking his hips roughly into you, and you felt him fill you with his hot thick seed, some of it flowing out of you down your thighs.

You both regulated your breathing, before he slowly put you down, holding you steady as you remembered to stand on six inch heels. For the upteenth time that day you clenched your thighs together, having no panties that would stop the mixture of his seed and your fluids flowing down the sides of your legs. You felt disgusted with yourself, allowing yourself to be thoroughly fucked now and consistently in the future, for an indefinite amount of time, just to rid your planet of an incompetent monarch. You weren’t sure whether your grandmama would approve or not.

When you had re-learnt the magic of standing on your own two feet you felt your braids being gathered behind you. You were very surprised, as the Commander swiftly and very competently tied your braids back into a neat bun on your head, holding them in place with the chopsticks you had earlier. He turned you around and straightened you up, smoothing the crease on your skirt and your blouse, buttoning your jacket and adjusting your collar. He then stretched his hand, and his helmet magically moved to his grasp, and he put it on, the clasps closing together with a soft hiss. He bent down to take your ripped panties from the ground, stuffing them into the pockets of his pants.

No one would have though just but moments ago he had roughly fucked you against the durasteel walls, to seal the contract he had forced you into.

He stretched his hand out again, and the door opened. The crown princess and her brother were on the other end of the door, and when they saw you they ran up to you, tears of relief in their eyes as they hugged you tightly, refusing to let go for a moment. You managed a tight smile, hugging them back, before telling them to follow the stormtroopers to the craft that would take them home.

You turned around to thank the Commander, but he was gone, disappeared as if in this air.

Breathing out, you turned around and walked towards the same aircraft as the children were in. It was time to go home and contemplate this turn of events.

…

Two weeks later the severed head of the king was sent to your quarters, the raw flesh of his neck cateurized where the lightsaber had sliced his head off his shoulders. Inside was a note, telling you that the body had been disposed and arrangements had been made for some manufactured chaos before you were to make a public announcement that the King had been assassinated and that investigations were ongoing. The note continued, telling you not to worry about the rest, the First Order would get things back on track, and put the crown princess on the throne with you as regent.

Under the formally written note there was a quick scrawl, elegant in it’s messiness.  **A craft will come for you on the day after her grace is crowned queen at exactly 0000 hours. That craft will bring you to me, and you will** **_satisfy_ ** **me as well as you did the first time I indulged myself in you. You know the stakes. You better be there.**

You swallowed. You never signed up for this, but you knew the stakes, and they were way too high.


End file.
